goldenagefandomcom-20200214-history
Sire City
What are Sire Cities? Sire Cities are where Sires can train troops, collect and store resources, and send armies to engage in battle. Each Sire can''' build a maximum of 7 cities''' - the first city built is the Sire's main city. Satellite cities can be built on empty small villages after the Sire has reached level 30 and the Main City has upgraded the Admin Hall to level 10. The first satellite city is unlocked at level 30, and a new city is unlocked every 10 levels thereafter. The last city unlocks at level 80, bringing the maximum potential city count to 7. Cities can be Garrisoned, Attacked, Plundered, or Conquered by other Sires, unless: *The City of interest is under Novice Protection; *The City of interest is under Truce Protection; *The City of interest is under Move Protection (varies with moving contract used); *The City of interest is a friendly or neutral city* (Sires can engage with other cities that are friendly or neutral if the Sire changes to "force attack" mode. However, friendly cities, despite attack mode, cannot be occupied); *The City of interest is inaccessible '''because of one or more Neutral or Rival pass blockades* (see city states below). Inside the City Sire Cities have '''21 buildings that can be constructed and upgraded over the course of the Sires leveling. The only exception is the Rhine Commerce Guild Faction, which can build up to 24 buildings. The Factions share 20 of these buildings, the 21st (or 21st-25th) building(s) are special Faction Buildings that provide the Faction with its unique advantage. Each building has a maximum level of 30, with the exception of the Fort, which only goes up to level 1. Common Buildings Faction Specific Buildings City Actions Building Sire Cities have two (2) building slots by default, which can be increased to three (3), four (4), and up to a maximum of five (5) using items found in the Item Mall or in the Alliance Store*. The length of time needed to build any building varies with its level. Some buildings that are an immediate need build slightly faster than others, regardless of level. For example, the Granary and Farmlands build faster than similar buildings (the Warehouse and the Resource Plots) because grain is a primary resource for all Sires. The difference in speed is about 20%. Sires also need to upgrade Residences continuously. Up to five '''residences can be unlocked in the city. Building and upgrading residences '''increase the city's total population. Without open population slots, no other building can be built or upgraded. In addition to this, some buildings will not upgrade without a certain population count. For example, the Fort will not unlock until the Administration Hall is upgraded to level 10, for which the city population must be at least 200. All buildings can be upgraded to level 30 except for the Fort, which is only featured in the Main City and has a maximum level of 1. Trading A sire can trade resources between his or her cities using the Market within any city. The transporting city can trade up to four resources at a time, but in increments that do not overcome the Market's trading capacity. That is to say, if the market can trade up to 40 000 resources, then one trade can trade 10,000 of each resource, or any combination of resources that adds up to 40,000. The trade capacity of the market at level 30 is currently 200,000 resources. City States Sire Cities can enter multiple states that will affect how they interact with armies and their appearances. Below as the many states Sire Cities can enter. Normal City State When the City is unoccupied, the standard appearances are as seen above. The city's appearance will not change when the city's population increases or decreases. Using the City Avatar items, Sires can temporarily modify the appearances of their cities and acquire a temporary resource bonus. The standard City ribbon (right) shows several options. When a city is unoccupied, this is the appearance the City Ribbon always takes. The buttons allow the Sire to (from A clockwise): View City information, check city military (raw data), form new armies, enter the city, act on the city (garrison, attack, etc.), label the city, spawn a special wild, or check and modify the garrisoned troops. The silver shield with green leaves around it presents that this city is in Beginner's Protection. All new Sires start with one city. This city, for 15 days, is under beginner's protection, which is effectively a long-term truce. Beginner's Protection can be turned off early if the Sire chooses to do so. Occupation States When a Sire's city is occupied, the city takes on a slightly new appearance, but most of the changes are viewed in the City's action ribbon. The occupier's name appears on top of the city in brackets and a green ribbon is placed on the bottom of the city. In addition, the City action ribbon is modified to show three new options. Just above the information button is the Tax button. Here, the Sire can view the tax agreement made by their occupier. This button is also added to other cities the Sire may have occupied and can be used to collect taxes. Next, after the City Management button is the Rebellion button '''(see below), closely followed by the Abandon button. If a Sire believes themself capable, he or she may choose to rebel against their occupier and free themself from occupation. The rebellion will launch 30 minutes after declaration, and, if successful, will free the city and put the city in attack-induced turmoil. The time it takes to rebel depends on how many troops are garrisoned on the city at the time and how many troops the Sire chooses to use against the city. The '''Abandon button is a Sire's second option to escape occupation. If desperate enough, a Sire can choose to destroy the city using one Fuel Tank. This form of abandonment is akin to a flash-burn, immediately putting the city to ruins. This is the price of freedom. Destruction States If the city has been occupied, it may either enter a rebellion (right) or potentially be lit on fire (left). When rebelling, the Sire will see their army outside the city. There will also be a small flag-shaped icon above the army signalizing a rebellion is about to occur. When the city is burning (left), another button is added to the already full Occupation Ribbon. The burning button allows passing Sires to add Fuel to the fire in order to increase destruction, or add Extinguishers to the fire to decrease destruction. As seen in both pictures, the burning city also shows the Burning label in place of the Occupation label. When hovered over, the Burning Label will display when the fire was initiated, and when it will end. Typically, cities burn for 12 hours. However, Sires can reclaim cities and undo the burning process during this time. It's also possible to set a city on fire for less than 12 hours, but the city will only burn to ruins if lit for a full 12-hour burn. Other States Blockades, Alerts, and Truces '''-- Cities can cause barricades for other cities using Neutral Alert or by simply having Rival status. Neutral Cities can prevent other neutral sires from crossing their cities by turning on Alert (seen bottom right). Friendly cities cannot keep out friendly cities when on Alert. In addition, Rival armies cannot pass through Rival Cities ''unless '''''the Rival City has recently ported into the location or in Truce Mode (seen left). If the Rival City or Neutral City on Alert is recently imported or is in truce (as signified by the white dove surrounded by green laurel), armies can pass through the city. However, because the city normally has full-block status, the City will instead create a temporary barrier which will slow an army's passage by 180 seconds (three minutes). Thus, when planning a battle around new imports, it is advised that Sires take into account that three minutes will be added to travel time for every city that has to be passed through. A march that takes 25 minutes, for example, can be extended to 34 minutes if the army has to pass through 3 new imports that have rival or alert status. Category:About Category:Sire Category:Interface Category:Gameplay Category:Battle